


Surprise, Surprise, Mind Reader!

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, erik has a diary, how to surprise your telepath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Guide to Surprise a Telepath by Erik Lehnsherr</p><p>Erik tries to make a series of romantic surprises for Charles. This is a difficult task considering that Charles always knows /everything/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise, Mind Reader!

**Author's Note:**

> A Guide to Surprise a Telepath by Erik Lehnsherr

Ever since Charles and I met he knew my mind better than I knew the palm of my hand. I was no longer alone... and it had it's downsides too. Like the time I tried to tell him I loved him...

We were sitting on the steps of his mansion, the sun was setting down, not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day and the perfect time for me to express my feelings.  
"Charles, there's something I have to say and I can't hold it back any longer!" I said passionately "Charles Xavier, I--"  
"You love me? Yeah, I know." he nodded with a smile  
"What?"  
"You're in love with me. You didn't know you could ever feel love again after all the pain. But now you saw me and the pain is easier to bare." he started taking the words out of my mouth  
"But I was supposed to say that!"  
"Oh, it's ok. I know."  
"I was trying to make it romantic, you little know-it-all!" I protested  
"Oh, it is! I've known for 3 weeks now..."  
"3 weeks!?"  
"Yes, the first signs of it occurred 3 weeks ago." he said calmly "It was very romantic when I first read it in your mind."  
"You knew before I did!?"  
"I usually do."  
"That's cheating!"  
"MMno, it's not."  
"But--but!"  
"P.S. I love you"

And so I expressed my feelings for Charles.

***  
Some time ago I thought it'd be nice to surprise him with a romantic gesture. I started the preparations, I hired the orchestra, I did all I had to and then suddenly a day before THE DAY...

"You should hire another orchestra, Erik, the violinist had broken his finger. He can't play and they can't find anyone else on such short notice." he whispered in my ear  
"You've got to be joking!" I exclaimed  
"No, they're worried sick thinking about it for 2 days now" 

And so it ended up with Charles finishing all the arrangements and Charles surprising himself in my presence. 

***  
There was this time I decided to surprise him with a picnic. Cute, fun, and a little cheesy, so I supposed he'd like it. 

"You've picked the wrong day, Erik! The weather channel people are thinking it's gonna rain that day."  
"They didn't say so!"  
"That doesn't mean they haven't thought so..."

Needless to say, I ended up with Charles taking me out for a surprise picnic...

***  
There were a number of other similar situations, some of which way too embarrassing for me to mention in this guide.

"Candles? Not a good idea. We don't have fire-extinguisher. Let's play it safe."  
"That's sweet, but I'm allergic, better change it to something else."  
"I love those! But I like edelweiss more"  
"P.S. My favourite flavour is banana"

.......  
In conclusion, there are only two things you can do when you want to surprise your sweet telepath:  
1). Procure a helmet and keep the little know-it-all out of your mind so that you could properly figure out how to prepare a romantic surprise for him  
and  
2). Have powerful metal abilities and when he least expects pull him close and kiss him with all your love. No plans, just sincerity. It's not a great preparation but it's gonna make him very happy.

P.S. I can vouch for that!


End file.
